Fury's Angels
by aaronp6500
Summary: When HYDRA begins emerging once again as a world threat with various nuclear warheads ready at their deployment, Director Nick Fury of SHIELD calls on the perfect trio of femme fatale crime-fighting agents consisting of Black Widow, Elektra, and (from The Dark Knight Rises) Catwoman. *Based off the hit TV series Charlie's Angels and mostly McG's film adaption*
1. Denukization'

**Fury's Angels**

Denukization

_Russia_

_HYDRA Secret Base_

A truck carrying cargo pulls up to a security gate, where beyond lies HYDRA's secret base, one of the few based in Russia. The driver presses the brakes, and the vehicle come to a stop. The window is pulled down so that the driver, with clearance, can show his ID to the security guard, sitting in the security booth. The guard leaves the booth and walks over to the window next to the driver's seat in order to inspect.

"Identification?" the guard asked in Russian.

The driver pulls out his card and hands it to the guard. The guard looks at the man, and then to the person sitting next to him in the passenger's seat. The guard then backs away and solutes to the driver, to which the driver returns the same thing.

The gate opens, and the truck passes through into the base.

* * *

"My boss wanted a full report on the weapons themselves, and he hopes for them to be of exceptional use indeed," speaks the woman who was riding in the passenger seat of the truck before.

She was walking along an underground hallway with a Russian HYDRA general. The woman had blonde hair tied back in a bun, wore glasses, a tan colored wool coat, and brown boots. The conversation was in Russian. The general wore the signature black HYDRA uniform, except his stood out more compared to the other henchmen.

"Well then there is nothing to worry about, ma'am," the general replied. "The missiles are highly weaponizable, and are ready for deployment at your boss's service."

"Then good. He'll be most pleased."

The two entered an enormous room about the size of a football field, or several, full of arsenals, many of which were nuclear weapons; specifically the missiles the two spoke of. The woman gazed at the room with a deadpan expression.

"Our best scientists have been working on these for years of constant improvement," the general noted.

"What are the specific details?" the woman asks.

"Each one has a blast radius of about 2 and a half miles. The radiation effects are dreadful indeed. Survivors of such an explosion will die a slow painful death."

"Astounding."

After moments of walking through the arsenal and exploring more and more of what was in store, the woman finally came to a stop, as she had had enough to see from this point.

"It seems my boss will be most pleased after all," the woman finally says. "I'll be presenting him a well report on the weapons."

"I'm glad to hear we have found a common ground," says the general.

"Yes . . . so am I."

The woman suddenly turns to the man and shoots him with a tranquilizer. She hits him perfectly in the neck. The drug kicks in within a second, and the general falls to the ground unconscious. The woman then pulls of her blonde hair like nothing, revealing to be a wig the entire time, and she starts removing everything else as well. All of her clothes were just a cover up for a black cat suit underneath. Her real hair was cherry red. Her suit carried a utility belt filled with all kinds of gadgets, and she wore black bracelets on her wrists, which appeared to be part of the suit and seemed to be of some technological use.

The woman spoke through a hidden earpiece.

"This is the Black Widow. I'm I've infiltrated HYDRA's arsenal."

"Come on, Nat, you don't have to keep talking all "secrety" all the time," replied the woman on the other transmission.

"That's what keeps me alive, Selina."

"Anyway, we're on our way."

"Copy that." Selina rolled her eyes by Natasha's consistency to talk with proper protocol. "Stop rolling your eyes," Natasha played, knowing Selina well enough. Selina giggled.

Natasha then made her way to one of the nukes and placed some sort of device onto it that seemed to stick like a magnet. She did the same to all of the other nukes as well. Then a HYDRA soldier came in and noticed the general's unconscious body lying limply on the cold ground. Natasha heard his footsteps, and turned around just in time to tranquilize him as well before he could draw his rifle. Now realizing that anyone could come in at any time, the spy quickly ran over to the door and shut it tight. It should be locked from the outside now.

"Nat, do you have the nukes ready?" Selina's voice came through her ear.

"Yes. I'm about to set them off now."

"Good. Just head to the hangar when you're done."

"You got it."

Natasha made her way up to a vent that was easily some forty or fifty feet high and squeezed her way through. With that, she activated a device on the back of her utility belt, and suddenly the magnet-like devices stuck onto the nukes began to flash simultaneously. Then at one point they all stopped flashing, and were just left glowing blue, and then went out, with a low whirring sound as they did so. All of the nuclear warheads were just deactivated and no longer armed.

Once Natasha got to the empty hangar filled with several aircrafts by sneaking through security, an alarm blared throughout the entire base.

"Shit," Natasha said to herself.

They obviously found the general's body. The hangar's bi-fold doors were now beginning to close. There were people occupying the control tower. From the distance she was standing from the doors, there was no way Natasha was going to make it out of the base in time.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Selina came speeding in on one of HYDRA's military jeeps and skidded to a halt directly in front of Natasha.

"Need a lift?" said the cat burglar.

Without hesitation, the spy jumped in the passenger seat of the jeep. HYDRA soldiers behind them fired their automatic rifles at the two as they tried to escape, but the jeep was traveling too fast for them to land a direct hit. Natasha pulled out her pistol and fired back. The closer the two got to the doors, the tighter the space between the doors and the ground became. By barely making it through, the doors took off part of the top of the jeep, and the vehicle sped out of the closing gaping mouth of the hangar.

As they made it out, nearby watchtowers took note of them getting away. Other jeeps began to chase them down the runway.

"Well, we have company!" Natasha shouted. "Where the hell is Elektra?!"

As if on cue, Elektra rose from the back of the jeep, pushing off the dull green sheet she hid under, and threw razor-sharp Chinese throwing stars, penetrating directly through the windshields of the enemy's jeeps, and into their necks.

"You didn't think I was a no-show, did you?" said Elektra unusually arrogant. Natasha smiled.

"There's our ride!" Selina yelled over the sound of the jeep and gunfire.

The girls looked up to see a SHIELD quinjet ahead of them, lowering close enough in front of them so that they could jump onboard as the door opened behind.

As gunfire continued in the girls' direction, Natasha and Elektra fired back with what they had until they finally all jumped onto the quinjet and the door closed back up. Of course the men kept firing even as the door closed, but bullets were no match for the jet's nearly impenetrable exterior.

Agent Phil Coulson was onboard and was sitting in the co-pilot's seat. He then got up to see the three women himself.

"Good work angels," Coulson congratulated.

"We do our best, Coulson," said Selina with a smile.

The girls then looked at each other with satisfied looks on all of their faces.

**(A/N): Just FYI, this story is written as if the events in Captain America: The Winter Soldier NEVER happened. So for people who are confused as to why SHIELD's an integral part of this, well, because I want it to. But I hope you continue to enjoy reading this!**


	2. Newest Assignment

**Newest Assignment**

The girls were aboard the SHIELD Helicarrier in Fury's office, waiting for him to show up. They were supposed to be meeting him so that he could fill them in on their newest mission. Apparently, their latest mission, which was 'denuking' HYDRA's Russian base, was only the beginning of a new series of following missions related. Natasha wore her red tank top and her black skinny jeans and boots, Elektra wore her comfortable and flexible navy-blue skinny jeans and black leather jacket over her red tank top, similar to Natasha's, and Selina wore her black turtleneck and jeans, along with a pair of heels.

"Ugh, seriously, is this man gonna keep us waiting all day," Selina complained, both her legs all crunched up in her seat and her hair all loose. "I'm famished."

"The man keeps his word whenever he says he'll be somewhere, but he sure as hell doesn't promise when," comments Natasha, boringly resting her cheek on her fist.

"Fury's a busy man, I'm sure he hasn't forgotten us completely," joins Elektra, sitting up a bit more.

"Ha, if that's what you say," Selina scoffed. "Is there like a built-in Mickey D's aboard this thing?"

"Really though, he is," Natasha insists.

"How busy that he can't show up on time for a date with three lovely ladies like us?" says Selina seductively and humorously at the same time. Elektra smiled and Natasha playfully rolled her eyes.

"I admit, sometimes I think the man just works himself too much," says Natasha.

"Agreed," says Elektra.

"Thank you, people, my point exactly," says Selina with her hands up. "Nick doesn't seem to know what 'vacation' is."

"I hardly know what vacation is anymore," says Natasha, reflecting her own life on the job.

"I don't believe in vacation," says Elektra.

"Does anyone here know how to have fun?" Selina says in disbelief. "Hell, I thought Gotham was boring as shit, but my god, really? What do you guys do for fun around here?"

Natasha and Elektra exchanged looks.

"This is so sad," says Selina. "I'm sitting with two of the world's best and deadliest female assassins and they don't know how to have fun. Pity, it really is."

"What do you do for fun, Selina?" Elektra asks. Natasha nods in agreement and looks to Selina.

"Yeah, Selina, tell us, what _do_ you do for fun?" says Natasha.

"Uh, let's see," Selina begins, counting her fingers as she does so. "Partying, drinking, drag racing-

"Stealing, don't forget stealing," Natasha adds.

"Especially stealing," Selina says with a smile. "Shopping, shoplifting, gambling, fighting, also getting wasted while fighting, and while I do karaoke – must I go on?"

"No, Miss Kyle, in fact you need no longer to tell us how boring any of us around here are again," Fury's voice interrupts in a deadpan tone.

"Oh, hi, Fury," Selina greets, not realizing he was there.

"Good evening, Angels," Fury greets them all as he walks over to his desk.

"Good evening, Fury," the three Angels said together.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, I had some stuff to deal with."

"As usual," says Selina.

"Yes, as usual," Fury replies. "So ladies, first I want to congratulate you on your success on neutralizing HYDRA's nuclear arsenals on their base in Moscow. Stark's good use of his technology to demobilize - or 'denuke,' as Selina likes to call it – nearly any nuclear warhead has been a vital step in foiling HYDRA's affairs. And as usual, your services are more than satisfying, and SHIELD is more than thankful."

"And you are more than welcome," says Selina, sitting between the other two women, putting her arms around both of them and hugging them closer.

"Unfortunately, it isn't over yet," Fury continues.

"Who would want it to be over?" says Selina.

"Well, given that HYDRA still has nuclear warheads scattered in a few different parts of the globe and are ready for deployment and can be set off at any given time, a lot of us want it to be over."

"Oh…"

"Which is why we still have unfinished business with HYDRA."

Fury hands the three of them silver-blue files containing everything about their mission that they needed to know. The girls opened up the folder and the first thing seen was a photo of a man in a black HYDRA uniform.

"He is HYDRA's current chief in command. He calls the shots on everything they do. His name is Thurman Baasch. While it may seem that he's just one of those men with power who sits back while his henchmen do the work for him, don't underestimate this man by any means. He is extremely dangerous and armed at all times. He has acquired a variety of hand-to-hand combat over the years and numerous strategies to win over his opponent."

"So are a lot people," Natasha commented. "Like us. What makes him all the more dangerous?"

"It is reported that he's killed at least forty or so men in combat, some of them more than one at a time," Fury answered. "This shows just how capable he is at dealing with close confrontations. As much as I would hate to praise the man for anything, at least he's not a coward. Much isn't known on Baasch's backstory besides that he was raised in Germany during the Cold War, and that he is rumored to possess an IQ of about 167."

"So this is an _older _guy?" Elektra asked.

"Correct. But don't let that fool you. There are rumors that Baasch got his hands on something similar to the Super Soldier serum

He is by far our most wanted target. But it is going to take a step at a time to get there. He has a number of assets located all around the globe, as well as various nuclear facilities. Given this, we now know where to start."

"So we eventually neutralize all of his bases and hunt down his assets so that we can finally get to him," says Elektra, hoping for Fury to correct her if wrong. "Kind of like cancer or island hopping."

"Precisely," Fury instead says. "If we manage to take out HYDRA's resources now, we may not have to worry about them growing anymore heads after that point.

"Are there any further questions on this subject?"

The girls exchanged looks and turned back to Fury, and were silent.

"Very good," said the Fury, pleased. "Now, as you can see in your folders, your first mission is in Tokyo. It is rumored that HYDRA possesses valuable intel at one of their headquarters, which is entirely hidden from the public and instead disguised as a Chouko Industries building. Your objective is to infiltrate their headquarters and to hack into the CEO Yuu Chouko's computer and copy as many files as you possibly can regarding HYDRA's current and future plans.

"Natasha, you will be undercover as a Russian business inspector checking up on Chouko Industries, giving a full and thorough inspection of the place, speaking directly with Chouko himself. Selina, while Chouko is occupied with Natasha, you will break into his office and go about collecting data from his computer via USB drive. And last but not least, Elektra, you will keep an extra eye out for Selina as the two of you make your way past security and surveillance cameras with the help of your slight telepathic abilities to sense nearby enemies.

"Your aliases are provided in the folder and any further information I have not already addressed. Are there any questions?"

The girls all looked at each other, and then back to Fury, remaining silent.

"Good. Your flight leaves in three hours. Good luck, Angels."


	3. Chouko Industries

**Chouko Industries**

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Chouko Industries_

Within the walls of Chouko Industries building were rows of white cubicles stretching across floor after floor. The work environment looked beyond without a doubt. But the employees were hard-working also, so that kept business in check with Chouko Industries… or HYRDA. Perhaps many of the workers here don't realize that they're actually working for HYDRA. They just assume this is another ordinary office job like any other.

There was no woman in the workplace here. All of the cubicles are filled with men serious about their job. Or, maybe not serious, but rather not wanting to get anything out of their paycheck cut because apparently Mr. Chouko is one hell of a boss. There were white walls everywhere. No picture, no decorations whatsoever. Just nothing. The air had a new car smell every day of every week. The same constant sound that could be heard was that of a printer whirring, or fingers typing, or someone coughing every now and then. The most exciting thing that can possibly happen in there is if someone sneezes. That's something that doesn't happen too often at Chouko Industries.

Then suddenly, snapping the men out of their boring lives, in came a red haired woman wearing very formal business attire with a black suit and skirt and a pair of black heels. All of the men stopped what they were doing immediately to gaze at the woman who just entered. She was the most action the men would ever get in their lifetimes. Her heels clicked one by one as she gracefully walked through the aisle between the endless rows of dull cubicles. She carried a tablet encased in a black case to her side. She was flawless, irresistible.

The red head approached a desk where a man was sitting at, completely mesmerized by her. His face said it all.

"I'm Natalia Akulov, here to inspect Chouko Industries," the woman spoke in Japanese.

The man was still in a trance by the woman's beauty.

"Uh, excuse me?" the woman said, finally getting the man's attention.

"My apologies, ma'am," he replied in Japanese, while checking the database. "Yes, you were to arrive at three o'clock. Yes."

"Well, it would be best if I spoke directly with the man face to face as I take inspection."

"You want me to send him down?"

"That would be most appreciated," the woman said with a smile.

Mr. Chouko, sitting at his desk, reading a paper his assistant, probably the only female employee in the building, gave him, was interrupted by a buzz at his desk. He pressed and held his finger on a button as he spoke through a speaker.

"Yes?" Chouko answered in Japanese.

"Miss Akulov is here for inspection, sir," the man on the other line answered back.

Mr. Chouko then left his office and took the elevator down to meet with Miss Akulov. Once he met her, he too was struck by her beauty.

"Hello, Miss Akulov," Chouko greeted kindly. "You have come for the inspection, yes?"

"Yes indeed," Akulov replied.

"Well, shall we get started?"

"Why, certainly."

"Please, let me show you around."

With that, the redhead took a tour around the building with Chouko leading her through various features of the workplace. Just as they were about to start, Akulov held her hand up and brushed it through her hair slowly, while saying, "The skies sure seam clear today, wouldn't you say?" to which Chouko replied with, "Sure." He didn't quite understand her random question, but he just went with it. A woman that beautiful didn't need much explaining.

Little did Chouko know that that was Natasha's signal to Selina and Elektra that Mr. Chouko's office was clear. The cat burglar and the assassin then came through the vent on the ceiling, and dropped down quietly onto the floor. The two took a good look at their surroundings. The place was neat and tidy in every corner.

"The man must be OCD for a CEO because I don't see a single spot of clutter anywhere," Selina commented.

"Well, a CEO's gotta be OCD at some point," said Elektra. "You got the USB, right?"

"You know it," Selina said as she pulled it out with a smile.

"And since you know how to deal with this kind of stuff, I'm just gonna hang back."

Selina moved over to Chouko's laptop and flipped it open.

"Just a heads up, I haven't done hacking in quite a while, so I'm kind of rusty," Selina mentioned.

She proceeded to type in different sets of keys and specific codes without even having to put in Chouko's password. Selina turned to Elektra.

"We're in," she said with a smile, to which Elektra returned her own.

Back on the levels below, Mr. Chouko led a disguised Natasha through the workplace and showing her around while she pretended to take notes.

"… And so we do our best to make sure our workers are just as hardworking as they are comfortable," Mr. Chouko was saying.

"I see," Natasha said with her eyes glued down at her tablet, taking notes. "So Mr. Chouko, have your workers made any complaints whatsoever regarding, I don't know, a raise, perhaps?"

"None of the sort."

"No strikes or anything?"

"No. Not here at Chouko Industries."

Natasha typed something in on her tablet again.

Selina found the files they needed and copied them all into the USB drive. Since there was a heavy amount, it was going to take a while – about a good two minutes.

"Crap, this is gonna take forever," Selina complained.

The sound of footsteps were then making their way to Chouko's office. The girls looked at each other, both serious as hell.

Two men in suits, most likely bodyguards, entered the office. They first looked around to check for anything slightly suspicious. Then, to the girls' misfortune, one of them went behind Chouko's desk and noticed his open computer, and then the screen which showed a green bar indicating the transfer of files, and then the USB drive inserted into the slot on the side.

Before this could be reported, the cat burglar and assassin rushed out of Chouko's cupboard. Elektra threw one of her sais at one guy, and Selina lunged at the other, flipping him onto the ground, and knocking him unconscious in the process.

"They know we're here," said Elektra.

"Yeah, I kinda figured," Selina smartly remarked.

"Is the download done yet?"

Selina jerked her head towards the computer. She then went over and focused on the screen, which read that the transfer was complete. A grin slowly spread across the thief's face.

"Yes indeed, babe," Selina jokingly confirmed.

"Let's go," said Elektra.

The two then found their way back through the vents.

"Well, Mr. Chouko, your business does seem to hold up to its reputation," the redhead kept speaking to the main man.

"We do our best to make a reputation, Miss Akulov," Chouko responded.

"At least you're being honest."

Just then, Natasha got a message on her tablet saying that Selina and Elektra successfully gathered intel and that the mission was pretty much over. It was time to put up the whole act.

"Bozhe Moi!" Akulov cried.

"Is there a problem?" Chouko asked with concern.

"There has been an issue back at my job. We're in the middle of a huge deficit right now – I just can't explain it all now!"

"It's fine, it's fine, ma'am."

"I'm terribly sorry. It was a pleasure meeting you. Oh, and you passed your inspection, in case you were wondering!"

As she said this, Natasha exited the building and entered a white van waiting outside for her. In it was the other two angels.

"Okay, from now on one of you two is playing the quirky Russian, hair-tied-up-in-a-bun roles," said Natasha.

Selina laughed, and Elektra just smirked, knowing it sure wasn't going to be her.


	4. The Eye and Fingerprint

**The Eye and Fingerprint**

_SHIELD Helicarrier_

"Thanks to you, angels, we have gathered some intel on HYDRA's plans. We know that they are still working on producing more nuclear arsenals along with making these sorts of deals with other nations. The last thing we want is to have the world on the verge of World War III that could potentially eradicate mankind with this amount of power. What we're dealing with now is a lot more serious than before. We have to make sure we play it safe this time around dealing with such risky business as nuclear warfare."

"How is HYRDA even able to do all of this without getting caught yet?" says Natasha. "I mean, wouldn't the UN intervene by now and notice something at least?"

"Well, for one, it's HYDRA," Fury replied. "Everything they do is played against the rules. They use people who are already working behind the scenes, people we thought were clean. But HYRDA is everywhere now, as it seems. And also, the UN, as you know, isn't exactly the best at dealing with issues immediately as they are at discussing them."

"That's true," the spy replied.

"So, with that all being said, there is another HYRDA base holding nuclear arsenals in Germany," Fury informed. "This one in particular has quite a load of arsenals. It's said that the combined force of all of the nukes at this one base is enough to rid of an entire continent. In order to gain access to the base though, a retinal and handprint scan is required from Yuu Chouko himself.

"First thing's first, we know that Mr. Chouko is planning to attend a nightclub in Tokyo, once again, called Blue Fish," Nick Fury informed.

"Blue Fish?" said Selina. "I wonder if the bar's as unappealing as its name."

"Well, Selina, the name will be the least of things to worry about being unappealing," Fury replied.

"So you need us to get his retinal code at the club," Natasha guessed.

"Precisely," Fury confirmed. "You will acquire his retinal code by wearing special contact lenses that are programmed to scan anyone else's retina that you look at. Someone will have to get close to Chouko in order to do this. Coulson will be keeping in contact through a hidden earpiece while he watches through the lenses on a monitor. Through all of this, a replica lens will be processed with Chouko's code on it so that we can use it to break into the base, along with a glove that has his DNA imprinted on it. However, Natasha can't be the one to approach him this time since she's already met face to face with him."

"Yeah, but weren't you disguised as another chick before?" Selina commented, looking at Natasha.

"You can rearrange all the pieces of Mr. Potato Head all you want, but you still know that it's Mr. Potato Head," Elektra intervened.

Selina and Natasha exchanged looks of confusion.

"What? It's true," Elektra insisted on making her point.

"Anyways," Fury continued, "Elektra, you will have to distract him and get his retinal code while Selina retrieves his fingerprint. Sorry, Natasha, but you'll have to hang low this time around and keep a good watch."

"That's fine by me," said Natasha, as she stretched back in her chair.

"Be aware that he will have bodyguards around," Fury noted, probably assuring her that some help may still be needed. "Are there any questions?"

* * *

_Tokyo_

_Blue Fish Nightclub_

The city of Tokyo filled with colorful bright flashing lights in the night sky. It was a city that never slept. There was always something going on in Tokyo, and there still is now. At the Blue Fish nightclub, Yuu Chouko sat in his own private section of the club, surrounded by bodyguards and women. The walls and carpet were red, with the touch of some golden decorations like figures of ancient dragons and whatnot to give off the Japanese cultural atmosphere and mood. He was discussing business in his home language with another man of Japanese descent as well.

"Have the deals been settled?" the other man asked Chouko.

"Not all of them, but very soon they will," Chouko replied sinisterly.

"If we want to reign over the rest, we must stay ahead of them."

"Do not worry, we will."

The other man nodded to him and raised his glass. "Hail Hydra," he simply spoke, and took a sip.

Suddenly a woman walked in the private section of the club and caught the two men's attention. She wore a vibrant scarlet dress and had silky long black hair. She was one of the most beautiful women the two men had ever laid eyes upon. The way she walked in the room was like that of a goddess. Her hips swayed in a nicely fixed rhythm. And she was coming their way.

The woman stood in front of the two men with her hands on her hips, showing as much cleavage as possible.

"I heard this section was for the special people," the woman spoke.

"Yes," Chouko said.

"Well, am I worthy enough to stay?"

Chouko examined the woman, his eyes staring into her eyes, and then checking her up and down, and then back to her face again. He then looked to the man on his side, and then back to the woman.

"Yes," he finally answered. He then told one of the women on his side to go somewhere else in Japanese, to which she left feeling insulted, and the woman in red took a seat next to him. She paid almost no mind to Chouko's other guy friend next to him.

"I notice your suit and the way you groom yourself," said the brunette. "You must be a businessman, am I correct?"

"Am I?" Chouko replied.

"Oh you certainly look like it. Businessmen have that sort of relaxed . . . controlled . . . and sexy attitude about them that stands out from the rest."

"Well, then I guess I am one."

"I thought so."

Then, miles and miles away, Agent Phil Coulson aboard the Helicarrier was watching Chouko through Elektra's eyes on a monitor. Another SHIELD agent was aiding him, while he was sitting at the computer and Coulson was standing behind.

"Alright, Elektra, you're doing good," Coulson spoke through her hidden earpiece. "Just keep up the conversation. I'll let you know when we've got the code. Selina will be there in a second."

Elektra subtly took this all in without giving Chouko any signs that she was undercover. Meanwhile, outside of the private section in the club, Natasha was posing as a bartender and Selina as a server carrying a tray. Natasha wore a black long-sleeved shirt, pants, and shoes. Selina had on a striking vibrant blue dress with sparkling makeup that made her look like some sort of mystical spirit from Japanese folklore. They wore their hair naturally as it was, with Selina having hers tied up with sticks crossing and holding them up in an 'X' shape, and Natasha's red long hair hanging down straightened. Selina leaned over the counter of the bar while talking to Natasha on the other side.

"Ya know, this serving thing isn't actually a bad job," said Selina. "The people just come to you and take things. I hardly have to do anything."

"Agreed," Natasha replied. "This actually isn't the first time I've posed as a bartender."

"Really?"

"Yep. I was on a mission back in Paris, and my job was to assassinate this one guy. I poisoned his drink."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

Selina then heard Coulson's transmission come through her earpiece.

"Well, there's my cue," said Selina.

"Good luck," Natasha replied.

Meanwhile, Elektra kept Chouko distracted, while still trying to look at his eyes as much as possible without looking too suspicious.

"Your job must be very stressful," said Elektra in a low seductive tone.

"It can be sometimes, but I'm always the one to clean everything up," said Chouko.

"You seem like a well-respected man of your stature."

"I am."

Natasha was secretly watching through the wall of glass in which Elektra was with Chouko.

"So far so good," Natasha informed Selina. "But whenever something's going well it's bound to mess up soon."

"Tell me about it," Selina agreed, talking through her earpiece. Then she tried changing the subject. "Do you think Fury goes to parties?"

"Fury? No, there's no way. The man's as fun as a package of bacon-flavored gum."

"Eww. That sounds gross."

"It is."

"But really, you don't think he has any time for that kind of stuff? Not anything?"

"Nope. He's too busy. And he's too serious about everything. He wouldn't have any fun at a party."

"I bet deep down inside there's a party animal in that man just waiting to be released." Natasha laughed at this.

"Good luck finding it."

"Okay, I'm going in," Selina notified.

The cat burglar looked at the guards on both ends of the doors as they nodded and opened them for her, realizing she was a server. Selina walked in as smoothly as possible, swaying her hips perfectly and moving graceful as possible. She made her way over to where Chouko was sitting, and he looked up at her.

"Your glass?" Selina spoke, taking note of his empty shot of martini.

Chouko placed the glass on her tray, and others placed theirs as well, but Selina didn't lose track of whose was whose. Selina glanced at Elektra, who kept a straight face looking back, and then turned back to the door and walked out. The thief returned to Natasha back at the bar and then placed her try down full of glasses.

"I've got it," Selina said. Natasha looked down at the several glasses on the tray.

"You remember which one it is?" Natasha inquired.

"Of course."

Selina then pulled Chouko's off of the tray and held it up.

"Nice," commented Natasha. She took the glass from Selina. "I'll hold onto this and we'll analyze it later. Now we just need Elektra to get the retinal code."

Elektra was doing a pretty decent job at holding up a conversation, until Natasha's prediction about things going bad just had to come true. In the middle of their conversation, Chouko then noticed something odd about Elektra then. Elektra didn't know how, but Chouko could somehow pick up the barely noticeable frequency from her earpiece that was ever so small. The look was clear in his eyes.

"What?" Elektra asked.

"Tell me, pretty woman, do you take me for a fool?" said Chouko quite menacingly.

"I don't understand," she innocently replied.

Bodyguards that were guarding the doors to the room suddenly came walking her way and stood behind her like hard statues, trying to stop her from leaving. Elektra then rose from her seat. More started surrounding her. It was about six of them, and they were all tall bulky men. Then Chouko's other friend that he was talking with before stood up. The other women they were sitting with were lost.

"You have a hidden earpiece on your right ear, don't you?" Chouko presumed, which he was right.

Elektra said nothing. She was already busted at this point. Coulson then wished that Elektra could just keep staring into Chouko's eyes until the scan was complete, but there wouldn't be enough time then. Selina glanced upwards, and saw all of this from a distance. She then alerted Natasha, who was pouring a drink for a guy she found to be quite handsome.

"Come on," Selina said as she started making her way to Elektra's direction.

"What is it?" asked Natasha, sort of already knowing what it was.

"Homegirl's in trouble."

The two girls rushed through the bar, cutting through the dance floor and everything in their way. They were skilled enough to avoid just about everything without getting bumped.

"This woman's a spy!" Chouko's friend shouted.

"I'm not a spy," Elektra said. "I'm an Angel."

"What?" the man said, confused. He thought she was just being self-conceited, but it was true.

Then, at the speed of light, Elektra elbowed the guard behind her on her right straight in the throat, temporarily stunning him as he clasped both of his hands around his throat, gasping for breath. She nearly cut off his airway. The guard on her opposite side tried grabbing her, but she quickly countered him by taking hold of his arm and flipping him over. Others started closing in on her, but the assassin bended her body over and swept her leg in the air in the process, knocking one of them in the nose with her heel. One of them approached and tried swinging at her, but Elektra blocked all of his attacks and karate-chopped him in the neck, instantly knocking him out. Then another came rushing towards her, but Elektra simply performed a backflip, and kicked the man in his face by doing this. He put his hands to his nose out of pain. Chouko and his friend then pulled out a pistol and didn't hesitate to fire, but Elektra grabbed hold of a bodyguard closest to her, the last one standing at the moment, and used him as a human shield. The other women sitting down screamed in fear. The two of them used an entire clip on the unfortunate guard.

Suddenly, one of the women, who was at first sitting down cowering in fear, came up and threw a knife towards the assassin, but Elektra effortlessly caught the blade, surprising the woman. Elektra tossed the knife into the air and then jumped as well and kicked the blade at Chouko's friend, who just reloaded his gun. He immediately fell to the ground and groaned in pain. She didn't intend to kill him, but she didn't care if she did either. It was Chouko that was more important. She then looked at him with a deadpan expression. Chouko then began to smile. Then, out of nowhere, Natasha and Selina came crashing through the glass and Natasha did a front flip in midair and kicked the bodyguard who was about to sneak up on Elektra. Selina also took care of the first guard who was elbowed in the throat earlier by giving a nice punch and kick to the face, bringing him to the floor. Through all of this, people outside the room in the bar all looked at the commotion that was going on, and Elektra never took her eyes off of Chouko. She already knew there was a bodyguard sneaking behind her the entire time and that the other two would pop up at that exact moment. The other two them came beside her on her left and her right.

"Yuu Chouko, you're under arrest for conspiracy and the illegal selling of nuclear arms," said Elektra firmly.

"Under who's authority?" he asked.

"Our boss Fury," answered Selina.

"A.k.a. SHIELD," said Natasha.

"Well, tell your boss he's wasting his time," Chouko remarked.

In the blink of an eye, Chouko tossed out a flash grenade, in which the three Angels quickly turned around or tried to duck behind something and cover their eyes. The grenade then went off, and Chouko was out of sight. Then Coulson came through in all of their earpieces.

"Angels, don't let Chouko get away. We need his retinal scan."

"Don't worry, Coulson," said Elektra.

"Yeah, we've got this," Selina added.

Elektra searched through the crowd to see if she could make out the escapee. Her enhanced vision and tracking skills spotted him shoving through people in an attempt to escape the club.

"I see him," Elektra notified the rest, and began racing in that direction.

The three girls chased after him. On their way, Elektra and Selina began tearing their dresses and revealing Elektra's red signature outfit underneath, including pulling out her Sais, and Selina had on a black shirt and pants like Natasha that she wore under. The chase then led to an alley in the back of the bar. Chouko was just yards away from them. They had almost reached him, but Chouko then surprisingly jumped over a gate that was ten feet high. The girls were all stunned by this. Chouko obviously wasn't normal. He was something else.

"Guys, give me a boost," said Elektra.

With that, Natasha and Selina faced each other, put their hands flat, and clasped them with each other. Then Elektra ran up and jumped on top with one foot. The other two then launched her up the most they could while Elektra did the rest. Her peaked abilities allowed her to leap all the way over the fence and landed firmly onto the ground. Chouko was now practically cornered, as the Angels were too close on his tail at this point, and that there was another gate he would have to jump over. He was now fifteen feet away from Elektra.

Since Elektra was the first one past the gate, she was the first to attack. She pulled out a couple of Chinese stars and tossed them at Chouko. Chouko easily sidestepped out of the way of the projectiles with impressive speed. Then Natasha and Selina made it over the gate by jumping off the wall and across parallel to each other. Once the three of them were all there together, they got into their signature Fury's Angels pose. Elektra crouched on one knee with her arms crossed, making a 'V' shape with her Sais, and Natasha and Selina, standing parallel to each other and both next to Elektra, raised their leg to make a sideways 'V' shape corresponding to which side of Elektra they were on. In person, it was an impressive pose to any of their enemies. But Chouko was up for the challenge.

With that, Chouko rushed toward the three of them, and the girls were ready to fight. Elektra easily flipped over Chouko and stood behind the man. Before he could even turn around, she kicked him in his back with brute force, knocking him over a few feet on the ground. Chouko protected his fall by rolling over and raising his head up in a crouched position. He looked to the side and saw a rusty brown old chain lying down. The evil businessman picked it up and swung ferociously at the three women. They all managed to dodge the attack by flipping backwards. He then brought it back and started swinging upright like a lasso. Chouko then brought his eyes to Natasha, and lunged the long piece of chain at her, but Natasha quickly turned in a 360 degree angle, evading the attack, and grabbed hold of her end of the chain and sent an electric current through it by using her bracelets. Volts of electricity then went running throughout Chouko and he immediately dropped the chain altogether. While being temporarily stunned, Selina then ran up to Chouko and backflip-kicked him right below the chin, knocking him to the ground while the cat burglar gracefully landed on one knee with her hands planted on the concrete. Chouko once again found himself on the floor raising his head and whipped a bit of blood from his lip. He got back up and prepared for the next round.

Chouko pulled out a pair of nunchucks and impressively swung them around, obviously to intimidate. He then stepped forward to attack Selina, which she quickly dodged each strike whilst she was forced to step back more and more as he kept rushing at her. At that point, Selina came between the two others, and Elektra blocked Chouko's nunchucks, and Chouko kept swinging. The assassin then bended over to the side as Natasha rolled sideways over her back and kicked Chouko in his face. He stumbled, but still stood firmly on the ground. Natasha rushed forward and began attacking with both her fists and her legs, though Chouko managed to block all of these. The man swung his nunchucks at deadly speed, but Natasha was fortunate enough to be able to dodge quickly as well. Then, out of surprise, Chouko threw his nunchucks in the air, distracting Natasha as she looked up, and he kicked her right in the stomach, sending her flying back. Chouko then leaped into the air and kicked the nunchucks towards Elektra, who cartwheeled out of its direction. Selina came from behind Chouko and jumped on top of him. Like a cat, she gouged her nails into his eyes and the businessman shrieked in pain. With super strength, he grabbed hold of Selina and easily threw her off, making her land roughly onto the ground. Chouko stood for a moment rubbing his bloodshot eyes, recovering from Selina's scratches.

Suddenly, Chouko lunged towards Selina and Elektra, who were closest to each other and jumped high into the air, almost giving the illusion of hovering, and spread both of his legs out, kicking the two women in the face. They both grunted in pain as they fell on their backs, and were quite intrigued by the surprising attack. Natasha raced towards their direction and tried jumping in the air and kicking Chouko in the face, but Chouko turned in time to grab Natasha's leg and throw her over past the other two. She too yelled out an 'ow'. Chouko looked over the three girls lying pathetically on the ground. He thought he took the upper hand, but they thought otherwise. Elektra flipped herself off the ground and attempted to roundhouse-kick Chouko across the face, but he easily ducked out of the way. Despite this, Selina came back up as well and also tried kicking, which continued to fail. Then Natasha got up from behind the two angels, and as she touched both of their shoulders, Selina and Elektra ducked down and bent over to give Natasha some support while she flipped over their backs and lunged at Chouko. She successfully locked her legs around his neck, and managed to spin him and herself around in a 180 degree angle and flipped him over. By this point Chouko's suit was all covered in dirt and soggy wet from falling so much.

"Screw this shit," Selina said as she pulled out her pistol. "Let's just get it over with."

In nearly an instant, Elektra somehow made her way to Selina at almost bullet speed and kicked the gun out of her hand.

"What the hell?!" Selina exclaimed.

"We need him alive," Elektra reminded.

"But unfortunately you won't be alive," spoke Chouko, who suddenly pulled out two automatics.

"See, he gets it," Selina pointed out.

Chouko aimed the guns at the three Angels and bullets began ripping in their direction. With Natasha and Selina being on opposite sides of each other with Elektra in the middle, the two of them rolled to the side out of the bullets' path, while Elektra quickly blocked the bullets with her Sais. As Natasha and Selina began racing towards Chouko's path, Chouko spread the guns in half towards their directions and forcing the two to dodge as they ran. Then, once they got closer, the two Angels jumped in the air and flipped over Chouko and kicked the guns out of his hands. Once that was done with, Elektra threw one of her Sais towards Chouko, but suddenly Chouko leaped into the air and kicked the blade back to Elektra, in which she caught with some ease.

Natasha and Selina tried attacking Chouko from the sides, but Chouko kept managing to block all of their attacks. He then dropped down and swept his leg towards Natasha, but she jumped just in time to stop herself from getting tripped. Then Selina tried kicking him in the face, though Chouko blocked this as well. But while he was turned facing Selina, Natasha came from behind and stepped on his foot. Chouko turned to the spy, only to meet a foot coming to his face, and as his head was forced to face Selina again from the impact, this time he met a fist colliding with his face. The two Angels then, at the same time, did a backflip to kick Chouko under the chin together, forcing him to the ground. Elektra then came leaping extremely high into the air, now over Chouko and the other two, and threw both of her Sais down at him. The twin blades pierced directly through the cuff of his sleeves, barely missing his skin, pinning him to the ground. Elektra landed on the ground behind him without a problem.

The three women then came peering over Chouko, who lie defeated on the ground.

"Yuu Chouko," Elektra started. "Under the Strategic Homeland Invervention Logistics Divi-

"Just say SHIELD!" Selina interrupted. Elektra rolled her eyes.

"Under the orders 'SHIELD', you're under arrest," Elektra finished. "There, you happy," looking to Selina, who smiled in return.

"Who's under arrest?" Chouko said.

With that, sleeves of his suit opened, and the cuff of his pants, and some sort of gray gas emitted from the openings, causing the girls to cough, and before they knew it, Chouko was no longer there.

"He's gone," said Natasha.

"And we still didn't get his retinal sample," Elektra added.

"Not exactly," Selina intervened.

"What do you mean?" asked Natasha suspiciously.

"Well, in the middle of our tussle we just had there, when I jumped on top of him and clawed at his eyes, I managed to use my special DNA gloves, as I like to call them, that I got from SHIELD to swipe some from his eye."

Selina raised her hand, which had her black glove over it, and danced her fingers around, indicating its mark.

"How'd you manage to get his retinal code with those?" Elektra asked.

"I don't know, ask SHIELD," Selina replied, not understanding the technology herself.

"Now I remember why I like you again," Natasha commented.


	5. SOUNDTRACK

**Fury's Angels Soundtrack**

**(A/N): **This is the official soundtrack for this story. I do not own any of these songs whatsoever, they are only posted here merely for entertainment purposes, and should not be taken as violation of copyright. This is the first time I've done this, but pretty much these are the songs that are supposed to be featured within various scenes within the story, as I have written this as if it were a film. Also, the tracks are more upbeat and pop-based to fit more with the tone and style of McG's 2000's _Charlie's Angels, _so if some of these tracks seem out of place to you, just think back to this.

**Track**** Listing:**

1. Apollo Four Forty- Charlie's Angels 2000 (3:53)

2. Naeleck & Oddity- Disease (KATFYR Remix) (4:49)

3. The Prodigy- Smack My Bitch Up (5:43)

4. Justin Timberlake- Senorita (4:57)

5. The Ting Tings- That's Not My Name (3:45)

6. Supreme Beings of Leisure- Under the Gun (3:29)

7. Hednoize- Skullsplitter (4:31)

8. Taylor Swift- 22 (3:52)

9. DJ Snake- Turn Down For What (3:27)

10. Carl Carlton- She's A Bad Mama Jama (She's Built, She's Stacked) (5:49)

11. TLC- What About Your Friends (4:53)

12. Olivia Newton John- Physical (3:44)

13. Vanilla Ice- Ice, Ice Baby (4:29)

14. Run-D.M.C- It's Tricky (3:10)

15. Quincy Jones- Ironside (excerpt) (0:16)

16. Pitchshifter- Genius (4:29)

17. Cirrus- Back On A Mission (3:37)

18. The Prodigy- Omen (3:36)

19. Urban Voodoo- Brutality (4:28)

20. Lunatic Calm- Leave You Far Behind (Version 2 Mix) (3:09)

21. Fatboy Slim- Ya Mama (5:38)

22. Justin Timberlake- Not A Bad Thing (Radio Edit) (4:28)

23. Robin Thicke- My Life (4:00)

24. Spice Girls- Wannabe (2:52)


	6. Mission Review

**Mission Review**

_SHIELD Helicarrier _

Fury is talking to the Angles and congratulating them on their work again.

"Now that we have Chouko's retinal code and fingerprint, we can now gain access HYDRA's next biggest base located here ," the director spoke. "It also seems that Chouko wasn't just an ordinary human being at all. He appears to have features similar to that of a superhuman, given his enhanced strength, speed, and incredible ability to leap great distances."

"Yeah, I mean, the way he hopped that fence, he could've been getting away with more robberies than me back in my older days," said Selina. The others gave her a look.

"Chouko was more than likely genetically modified that way by HYDRA. That could also explain why he was able to pick up Elektra's frequency from her earpiece. Only someone with a higher hearing capacity could tell that, especially in a noisy nightclub. So it can be said that the leader Thurman Baasch indeed possesses this same feature as well. There's no telling how many other of these kinds of people exist within the organization. For all we know, there could be armies of these enhanced super soldiers."

"Do you think they may have gotten their hands on something similar to Captain America's 'Super Soldier' serum?" asked Natasha.

"Perhaps. We're still not exactly sure, but gathered intel says that it's a possibility, or they may have just created their own.

"So, what you should know is that the base we now have to 'denuke' is actually covered up. And, get ready for it . . . it's covered by a Wal-Mart distribution center in Los Angeles

Natasha and Selina quietly giggled to themselves while Elektra has a confused look on her face, but was obviously fighting a smile. The fact that it was Wal-Mart was enough.

"As silly as it may sound, they are harboring hundreds of nukes with tons of power. I have already said that they could decimate an entire continent before, so it's quite sad how many of the workers there have no idea what they're walking over."

"It's pretty smart though," said Elektra. "Using the best disguise as possible to cover up something that big. Who would've guessed it?"

"Supposedly the entrance to the base is a small portable building left to the side. Many of the workers mistake it as some sort of bathroom, but it always turns out to be nothing but an empty room."

"Yeah right it's empty," Selina commented.

"So Angels, break it down for me," said Fury.

* * *

"So first thing's first is a change to Wal-Mart's uniform," Natasha noted.

"Which should be easy to get our hands on," said Selina.

"But the main thing is ID," joined Elektra. "We would need some sort of way of verification to let us in."

"A fake badge will do. Their security can't be that tight," replied Selina. "SHIELD can make those."

"But the real main thing is getting inside HYDRA's base," Natasha intervened. "It has to be done discretely."

"Two of us can be undercover as distribution workers," said Elektra. "The two undercover will be unloading packages from a truck, but the last one of us can be hiding in one of the boxes, and then make their way to the secret passage underground without being seen."

"The two posing as workers can be a distraction to the other workers so no one notices the last of us sneaking by," Selina added.

"For anyone claustrophobic, I wouldn't suggest being the one to do that," said Natasha.

"I'm out," said Selina, calling it. The other two looked at her with smirks.

"Now that we have Chouko's retinal code and fingerprint, getting in shouldn't be a problem," said Natasha. "Then we'll find the nukes and demobilize them for good.

"Once that's out of the way, we get the hell out of there," Selina finished.

* * *

"Well, I guess I don't need to say, 'Are there any further questions?'" said Fury.

All three of them smiled.


	7. Home As They Know It

**Home As They Know It**

_Florence, Italy_

The famously known Catwoman from Gotham returned to her home as she knew it back in Italy, where she resided with her new lover Bruce Wayne, the once known Batman. Police Officer John Blake later took on the identity of the caped crusader now after Bruce Wayne's apparent 'death.' Wayne and Selina Kyle now lived in Florence where they could live together in peace, away from all the trouble in Gotham. That was Blake's troubles to deal with now, but Bruce knew he had it under control. He did trust him enough to take after him, did he not?

Selina opened the door and came inside, throwing her coat on the coatrack.

"Home sweet home," Selina called out. She could tell Bruce was there since he heard him in the kitchen prepping something.

"Welcome back," Bruce called in return.

Selina crashed on a seat in the living room. Their house was beautifully decorated. It had all of the features one would expect in a classical home in Florence. There were classical accessories everywhere. It was all perfect for Selina because she didn't have to steal any of it, and for Bruce since he was more suited to living in this type of setting from his old manor.

Bruce then came out from the kitchen with two cups of tea and handed one to her, and sat down in a seat across from her. He took a sip of his tea and sat it down on the coffee table between them. It was their little section of the house they liked to sit in and talk with each other. Every now and then they would crash on the sofa and lay together, but for the most part they loved to have conversations. It sort of made them learn more about each other as a couple.

"Thanks," said Selina, sounding quite exhausted.

"Long day?" asked Bruce.

"Not really. Just got in a tussle back in Tokyo with this evil Japanese businessman who turns out to have superhuman enhancements, and got his fingerprint and retinal scan, even though he escaped right after that. But other than that, everything's swell."

"Sounds like you didn't enjoy it, to me."

"Please, you know I live for the thrills." Bruce smiled at this. Selina took a sip of her tea, savoring the warm, sweet beverage.

"So you guys are still on this whole nuclear holocaust incident with HYDRA?" Bruce exaggerated.

"It's not a nuclear holocaust, first of all, and second, yes, we are still on their asses. We're getting to 'em, though. They're gonna be gone before I even get the chance to carve 'Catwoman was here' onto their bedroom walls."

"Look at that. Miss Selina Kyle has elevated from a former cat thief to crime-fighting heroine."

"It's funny you say that. Someone offered me heroine once." Bruce gave her a look and shook his head with shame. "Of course I didn't accept it. Plus it was a long time ago, back in Gotham on the streets."

"That's apparent."

"Yeah. Crazy stuff happens out there. And after a little someone called Batman came along, I had to start being more careful with planning my tactics."

"You admit to try hiding from the Batman?" Bruce said, almost imitating his once alter ego, in which Selina smiled at.

"Trying? No, I did it alright."

"Did you now?"

"Uh, yes."

Bruce chuckled. "Alright, I won't argue with that one, but I did let you ride around in my stuff."

"One of them I stole," Selina noted.

"True . . ." Bruce said, trying to find another excuse.

"Face it, I am equally badass as Batman."

"Fine," he surrendered. He then moved back to the matter at hand. "So nuclear warfare . . ."

"Yeah, some scary stuff. You ever watch The Day After?"

"Indeed I have."

"Well, imagine that, but with HYDRA."

"What makes that any scarier?"

"Well, not that much stuff scares me anyway, but it just makes it all the more worse."

". . . Does that even make grammatical sense?"

"Shut up," said Selina, taking a sip of her tea.

"No really, does it?" Bruce kept playing along.

"Of course it does."

"How do you know?"

"I'll look it up later, but anyways, it sounds right."

"Sounds right," Bruce teased. Selina rolled her eyes. She continued to speak.

"The only time I've ever dealt with a nuclear bomb was back in Gotham, and we saw how that turned out."

"You say that as if it ended badly."

"I know it didn't. I'm just saying, that shit was a mess." Bruce laughed a little.

"At least you're doing what you've always wanted."

"What's that? Be a hero?"

"No, but just do good things for once."

Selina actually smiled at his joke. There was no way in hell she was being anyone's hero. At least for once she could do something for the right cause, though. And at least she could do what was considered in her opinion the fun way.

"And at least now I can prove something to you and not just sit around the house all the time like a stay-at-home housewife," she responded.

"You don't have to prove anything to me," said Bruce. "You already have."

"Please, don't get all Nicholas Sparks on me," Selina replied, rolling her eyes.

"Too bad," Bruce said as he leaned over and kissed his woman on the lips, to which she returned another. She then parted after a moment.

"Oh, um, I forgot to tell you. I was looking online, and . . . I was searching for, you know-

"Selina, we've talked about this," Bruce cut off.

"What? There's nothing wrong with a cat. They're nice and quiet, you won't even notice it's there, and they're highly capable of cleaning up after themselves."

"Like you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Back at Gotham, your room used to be cluttered with clothes and jewelry lying all over the place. And you keep some of your stuff in our room unorganized as well."

"Please, you've only seen my room once back in Gotham, and besides, you have no idea what it may have looked like previously or other times."

"The same."

"No. And besides, half of that clutter you saw I stole anyway."

Bruce sighed.

"Anyways, I was saying that online I found a good deal on a black Siamese cat," she said, getting excited.

"Ugh, why a Siamese cat?" Bruce shuddered a little.

"Uh, because they're awesome."

"They're so creepy-looking. I mean, those eyes, that face – it just . . ."

"They are not. Sure, they have some sort of mystery to them, but that's what makes them the best."

Bruce sighed. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"You said that last time."

"Well I mean it this time."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Why do you want a cat anyway?"

"Did you seriously ask that question?"

"Why not a dog or something?"

"Eww, because dogs are gross. They slobber and make a mess everywhere. Everything about them is a cat's opposite."

"They can be more protective than a cat, that's for sure."

"Yeah, but cats are sneaky," Selina whispered as she slowly climbed her fingers up Bruce's chest and sat in his lap. "And more adaptable."

Bruce smiled. "Like you?"

"You bet."

They then proceeded to passionately kiss again as they let time just pass.

* * *

_Manhattan, New York_

The famous Black Widow came off as having a gritty demeanor who no one wanted to make the wrong move with. She seemed kind of introverted and very serious about things. But in reality, and behind closed doors, that wasn't the case at all. Right now, Natasha Romanoff was jamming to her music, while fixing her dinner, alone in her apartment, dressed in her red tank top and white shorts and socks. She had her headphones plugged in, and her iPod in her pocket. One thing she loved to do when she wasn't working was jamming. It was the most fun she ever got to do these days. And she loved to sing out loud.

_"I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you asked for it, 'case you need one, you see," _she sang with heart and soul as she danced around, stirring in her pot. _"I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this if you're on your way," _she continued.

She then turned around to get more seasoning out of the cabinet, dancing along the way. Once she pulled it out, she went back over to the pot and put more in. She kept going on and on.

_"I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today," _she sang, trying the best she could to match the notes of Sara Bareilles.

As she stirred, she proceeded to sing along, swearing she could sing just as well as Sara Bareilles. Then she heard her phone ring, and she went over to pick it up. She stopped what she was doing, paused her music, and answered.

"Hello?" she spoke casually. A pause. "Oh yeah, that's fine, no worries." Another pause. "Uh-huh." Another pause. "Yes." Another pause. "Great. Thank you so much." Brief pause. "You, too. Bye."

Natasha continued on with her jamming session. She even did so much as to slide across the floor in her socks, pretending she was a professional singer. Thank God no one knew what she was doing, otherwise she would be teased everywhere at work if the people found out Black Widow was really a joke.

* * *

_Hell's Kitchen, New York_

The scarlet assassin Elektra walked down the streets of the Big Apple, picking up a bite for lunch. She wore a simple velvet shirt and bell-bottom jeans, having her hair curled up, but well brushed. Her black leather purse hung over her shoulder as she walked, not bothering to hold it tight, knowing that she could protect it without a problem either way. It was sunny this afternoon, and it was a nice to just get out of her apartment.

As she was walking, she kept thinking about the fact that she was indeed walking alone. She didn't let it bother her, but it was just so odd that after she gets off work where she's with three people, she goes home to no one, like Natasha, except Natasha's more than okay with that. But Elektra wouldn't mind some company every now and then.

Elektra took note of a rack of sunglasses on sale. She needed a new pair, so she figured why not check some out. Scanning through the different pairs they had, she finally spotted one that she really liked. She picked them up and opened them to test and see how they looked through the lenses. They were perfect, just like she hoped. What Elektra didn't know was a man nearby taking note of her. He was distracted by her beauty. Everything about her stood out to him. Elektra was aware of his presence, but she didn't realize he was kind of checking her out. The young man knew he wasn't going to get another chance to meet a woman as beautiful as her, so he had to make some sort of move. He was dressed business casual, with a white collar shirt, perfected with a white-striped black tie, a pair of simple clean slacks, and well-polished black dress shoes.

"Those suit you very nice," the man said, approaching Elektra. Elektra looked at him. He was a pretty handsome guy.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile.

For a moment, there was an awkward silence between them, and Elektra sort of had no clue what to do. Then she walked over to the stand to where the cashier was, but the handsome guy followed, feeling stupid for a moment.

"Um, I haven't seen you around here," he went on, saying something to keep conversation. Elektra played along, though.

"Well, it's New York," she replied, honestly trying not to make him sound stupid. She gave her money to the man at the counter, smiling at him as a sort of greeting.

"But I usually know almost everyone around this block. I haven't met you yet."

"How do you know I live around here?" Elektra turned her attention back at him. He smiled.

"I don't."

"Well, lucky guess, I do."

Elektra felt comfortable saying all of this to him because she could tell he wasn't a stalker or anything. From the way he carried himself, he gave no signs of such. And besides, if he did feel like stalking her, that would backfire on him pretty fast.

"Well I'm Thomas," he introduced himself.

"Elektra," she replied.

"That's a beautiful name," he sincerely commented. She smiled in response.

The man at the stand gave Elektra her change back, and Elektra thanked him and began leaving the stand, but not shutting out Thomas.

"So, Thomas, now you've met me," said Elektra. She doesn't know how it happened, but the two of them ended up walking side by side each other.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet new people," he said.

"Okay, you don't have to beat around the bush," Elektra boldly pointed out. She did her best not to sound too intimidating, though. There was something she liked about Thomas. She didn't know what.

"What do you mean?" Thomas said, as if he didn't know himself.

"It's not every day a guy walks up to a pretty girl just wanting conversation."

"Says who?" Elektra just looked at him. "I'd like to get to know people before I start taking chances."

"Well, Thomas, you're a lot different than other guys I've met."

"I guess that's good?" Thomas joked. Elektra smiled frankly.

"In my book that's good."

There was a brief awkward pause between them.

"It's just a surprise I haven't seen you around before," he went on.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you either," she replied. She really didn't know what to say at this point. This wasn't her specialty. "Then again, I'm pretty antisocial myself."

"Doesn't seem that way."

"You think so?"

"Sure. I mean, you're talking to me now."

"True," she said, smiling. She didn't know why she was smiling so much. "I assume you just got off work?"

"Indeed," Thomas answered.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a supervisor."

"Really," she said, amused by this.

"Yup. Just started last year. It's alright."

"A lot of responsibility." '

"Not as much as a manager or CEO. What do you do?"

Elektra liked it even more that he assumed she had a job, as well. At least he didn't sound demeaning. But she told him what she told everyone who asked her that question.

"I'm just a chef," she said, more modest than anything.

"Just a chef?"

"I mean, I _am_ a chef."

"That's nice to brag about. Not that many people can cook, believe it or not."

Elektra said nothing, but took his compliment.

"Which restaurant?" he asked next. Damn, Elektra thought.

"Oh, I work at OOTOYA. You know, down on 41st Street?"

"Wow, you get to work there?"

"Their food's pretty good."

"I love Japanese food. It's a lot better than some of the junk most Americans eat anyways."

"I can agree with that."

Elektra then came to a stop. The two of them reached her apartment building.

"Well, this is my place," said Elektra. "It was nice talking to you, Thomas."

"Same to you, Elektra."

"Maybe, I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Thomas said.

Just as she was about to leave, Thomas almost forgot one more thing. He couldn't just let her get away that easily.

"Oh, um," he called for her back. She turned around. "Uh, I was just wondering if, um . . .

Elektra couldn't believe this was actually about to happen. It couldn't. Her? Of all people?

"Are you free Saturday?" he finally managed. Elektra had to think. She hoped to God Fury didn't have something for her to do.

"Yeah," she said, sounded kind of excited. "I'm free Saturday."

"Good. Because I was thinking we could perhaps go to one of my favorite restaurants in Times Square, if that's okay with you?"

"No, that sounds nice. I'd love to. Which one?"

"Havana Central."

"I've never been, but I'd like to try it out. What time?"

"How does eight sound?"

Elektra really had no care on what the time was. "That's perfect."

"Great, I'll see you then."

"See ya."

Thomas then walked off, not looking back. The man had confidence. And Elektra was pretty turned on by that. Plus he was still handsome. That was just a bonus, though, not a requirement. But boy, she still couldn't believe someone asked her out, and actually spoke to her like a human being. He didn't even ask for her number yet. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
